The present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic device including electrophoretic particles dispersed in a fiber layer, an electrophoretic display apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an electrophoretic device.
In recent years, for mobile apparatuses such as a mobile phone terminal and a personal digital assistant, a display apparatus that displays images with higher quality is being demanded. For example, as a display apparatus of an electronic book terminal for reading, reflective display apparatuses and light-emitting display apparatuses have been proposed. Out of the reflective display apparatuses, a rapid-response electrophoretic display apparatus with low power consumption is expected as a display apparatus for an electronic book terminal.
Electrophoretic display apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Sho 50-015115, Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2004-526210, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 1-86116, and Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2003-526817 cause charge particles of two types having different reflectances from each other to move in different directions by an electrical field. Colors for display which are represented by distributions of the electrophoretic particles of two types are changed depending on a direction or a size of the electrical field. In the electrophoretic display apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2004-526210 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 1-86116, electrophoretic particles of two types and a solvent are encapsulated in a microcapsule. In the electrophoretic display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2003-526817, electrophoretic particles of two types and a solvent are filled in a microcup which has a lattice-shaped partition wall. With those structures, the aggregation, precipitation, and convection of the electrophoretic particles are suppressed, with the result that unevenness of an image displayed is suppressed.